dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wpuszczony w kanał
Streszczenie Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w Londynie, opowiada historię szczura domowego o imieniu Roddy. Pewnego dnia rodzina, która opiekuje się Roddy'm wyjeżdża na wakacje, zostawiając go samego. Szczur natychmiast rozpoczął samotna zabawę w domu, gdy nagle z kranu wypłynął inny szczur o imieniu Sid. Od razu dostroił się do domowego życia. Roddy'emu jego obecność nie przypadła do gustu, po czym chciał spuścić go w toalecie. Jednak Sid przejrzał jego zamiary i to Roddy stał się ofiarą tego czynu. Później bohater trafia to szczurzego miasta, gdzie od razu planuje wrócić do siebie. Poznaje szczurzyce o imieniu Rita, która chce wyżywić swoją ogromną i biedną rodzinę, za pomocą rubina, który spłynął do ścieków. Roddy udowadnia jej, że nie jest to prawdziwy rubin. Po czym zawiera umowę z Ritą, która polega na pomocy w powrotu do domu, za co zapłatą ma być prawdziwy rubin. Sprawę utrudnia dodatkowo fakt, że szczury są ścigane przez żabola i jego kuzyna, którzy chcą odzyskać kabel do zasilacza, który wcześniej zakradła Rita. Jest on niezbędny do zniszczenia miasta szczurów, czego chce dokonać żabol. Prawdopodobnie to przez szczura został porzucony w kanałach. Podczas podróży na powierzchnie Rita i Roddy, bardzo się do siebie przywiązują. Dopiero gdy docierają do celu podróży, Roddy zrozumiał jak bardzo jest samotny. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * Hugh Jackman – Roddy * Kate Winslet – Rita * Ian McKellen – The Toad * Jean Reno – Le Frog * Bill Nighy – Whitey * Andy Serkis – Spike * Shane Richie – Sid * Kathy Burke – Mama Rity * David Suchet – Tata Rity * Miriam Margolyes – Babcia Rity * Rachel Rawlinson – Tabitha Wersja polska: * Jacek Bończyk – Roddy * Edyta Olszówka – Rita * Krzysztof Stelmaszyk – Deja Ba * Andrzej Chudy – Al Ropuch * Marcin Perchuć – Szpenek * Sławomir Pacek – Sid * Zbigniew Konopka – Chlorian * Grzegorz Pawlak –'Ojciec Rity', Komentator sportowy * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Mama Rity * Artur Kaczmarski –'Ojciec Tabithy', Jeden ze szczurów * Izabela Dąbrowska –'Mama Tabithy', Amerykanka w kanale * Wojciech Paszkowski – Amerykanin w kanale * Janusz Wituch – Zabawka żołnierz * Jarosław Boberek – Rybka, Pomocnik Al Ropucha z zatkanym nosem ''' * Aleksander Mikołajczak – '''Policjant * Marek Robaczewski – Szczur zapowiadający koniec świata * Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Brat Rity * Cezary Kwieciński – Jeden z pomocników Deja By * Grzegorz Drojewski – Ryba Ala Ropucha Ciekawostki * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w Kalifornii (USA) i Anglii (Wielka Brytania). * Powodem użycia animacji CGI a nie animacji typu "clay", którą znamy choćby z produkcji Wallace & Gromit (również studio DreamWorks), była duża liczba scen z udziałem sporej ilości wody, która ciężko pokazać w ruchu nie używając techniki komputerowej CGI. * Andy Serkis o rolę Spike'a konkurował z Robertem De Niro oraz Williamem Shatnerem. * Do roli "Le Frog" byli brani pod uwage Stellan Skarsgard, Kevin Kline oraz Johnny Depp. * W pierwszym zwiastunie, Roddy nie był jedynym zwierzątkiem dziewczynki. Była także klatka z dwoma, żółtymi chomikami, którzy wyglądali na służących Roddiego. Jednak w ostatecznej wersji filmu zostali usunięci, prawdopodobnie na potrzeby historii, by główny bohater wyglądał na bardziej "samotnego" niż "rozpieszczonego". * Według Petera Lorda, współ-założyciela Ardmanu, oryginalny scenariusz tego filmu był powiązany z piratami. Został on pokazany Dreamworks niedługo po realizacji "Uciekających kurczaków". Jednak Ardman mówił, że nie ma zapotrzebowania na "pirackie" historie (było to przed "Piratami z Karaibów") i kazał poprawić scenariusz. Scenarzysta zrobił to, ale projekt został przesunięty, ponieważ twórcy byli zajęci robieniem "Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa Królika". * Podczas mistrzostw świata spiker podaje wynik 3-1, jednak po chwili w transmisji jest podane, że wynik to 2-2. * Kopnięcie jednego z żab twórcy filmu nazwali "the Reindeer of Death". * Kiedy Roddy wybiera film do obejrzenia możemy zauważyć sporo ciekawych tytułów w kolekcji DVD (np. "Uciekające kurczaki" czy "Shrek"). * Hugh Jackman również stworzył krzyk do ślimaka, który słychać przy pierwszym spotkaniu Roddiego ze ślimakiem. * Jean Reno pokonał taki sławy jak Tellan Skarsgard, Kevin Kline, czy Johnny Depp, które ubiegały się o rolę "Le Frog". * Jest to pierwszy film Aardmana zrobiony techniką CGI. * Robert De Niro był brany pod uwagę do roli Spike. * Jedzenie, które zostało nasypane do klatki, w następnym ujęciu znika. * Z powodów bezpieczeństwa pierwsze zdjęcia z filmu zostały wysłane pt "Leech". * Film wykorzystuje oprogramowanie, które było użyte przy produkcji filmu "Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika". * Na początku filmu kiedy Roddy przebiera garderobę, pojawia się strój Wolverine'a z X-mena, którego grał Hugh Jackman * Na lewo od klatki Roddy'ego na parapecie jest zabawkowy Alex z filmu Madagaskar. * Robak za lodówką czyta kopię książki pt. "Metamorfoza" Franza Kafki, w której to główny bohater pewnego ranka budzi się jako robak. * W scenie, gdy Al frog zamyka Rita i Roddy'ego to w oddali możemy ujrzeć mysz przypominającą Hana Solo. * Kiedy jest pokazany mecz mistrzostw, w którym gra Anglia, pokazana flaga jest Unijną która jest symbolem Wielkiej Brytanii a nie tylko Anglii. * Czas podczas meczy piłki nożnej idzie w dół, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości idzie do góry (od 0 do 45). * Podczas sceny Rity i Roddy'ego z rubinem, Jammie Dodger mija dwa razy tę samą scenerię. en:Flushed Away Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Produkcje Aardman Animations